Hidden Angel
by Sabien-black
Summary: what happen when Arya finds out Eragon is not who he sais he is. Who can she trust, who else knows. it's my first so give criticism in reveiws.


**After some very helpful criticism I have made some changes to the story, hope you like it now more than you did before!**

Chapter 1

Hidden angel

It was the night after the battle and Arya was heading back to her tent.

As she passed Eragons' tent she noticed him slip out of his tent in full battle armour, including a sword that she had never seen.

She also noticed that Saphira was still asleep inside the tent (on account of her abnormally large shadow) so she followed him concerned and curious about what he was doing.

She followed him into The Burning Plains behind endless clouds of haze, Eragon slowed and drew his sword at a clearing, The white blade glowed so bright that she couldn't look at it for long periods of time, and then something moved and Eragon spun as another man appeared behind Eragon and lunged at him with a black sword that seemed to suck the light out of everything around it.

Eragon blocked with reflexes and agility far greater than any elves.

Arya stared amazed as the two men fought throwing and blocking blows invisible to any human or dwarf.

Their battle raged on for a few minutes when the unnamed man struck a blow so hard that when Eragon parried they both skidded backwards in the dirt and momentarily stopped and panted out of breath from the fierce battle they had just fought.

Then the unnamed man stood up straight and said in a dreadful voice that made Arya want to vomit "Die you retched angel like the rest of your pitiful race!" Eragon gave him a look that would make even an elf recoil. Then the evil man yelled in his horrible voice "HILLIOSE".

A dark cloud consumed the man and just as it was about to take Eragon with it he yelled "ERATHIO" and a sphere of white light white light protected him from the darkness that now surrounded him.

For a full minute Arya couldn't see either of the two men and when the darkness and the light faded neither of the men could be seen anywhere in the clearing, suddenly a scream rang out from the sky, Arya looked up and quickly dodged Eragons falling sword, only to see Eragon and the other man fighting in the sky but they were different now.

Eragon had sapphire coloured skin with small sapphire horns and leathery wings but basically he looked like a mix of a human and Saphira.

As for the demon he was almost the same as Eragon but he had red skin, his wings were ripped and torn and his horns were much larger than Eragons.

The demon lunged at Eragon but he easily dodged it, dropped his sword, grabbed the back of the demons wrist and broke his arm.

The demon roared in pain and retreated.

Eragon cursed and looked down to where his sword fell and too his surprise he saw Arya staring up at him with a look on her face that was a mix of awe confusion fear and betrayal, it was then it struck Eragon, he started looking franticly in the haze surrounding Arya and finally found what he was looking for but it was to late, with out a sword Eragon flew directly into the demon who quickly loosed an arrow with his newly healed arm but instead of the arrow hitting Eragon it struck Arya in the stomach.

Eragon rammed the demon in the chest sending them both onto the ground and nocking the air out of the demon giving Eragon the clear advantage. Eragon rose and grabbed the demon by his neck, lifted him into the air with one hand and then threw him into a vent in the ground. The demon screamed and grabbed the edge of the vent and held on. Eragon tried to dislodge the demons fingers with his hand to no avail than stood and said "So be it" the demons eyes widened as Eragon began to mutter in the ancient language "_Risa andlat un stidja unin helgrind" _

_Rise death and rest in the gates of hell._

**This is my 1st Eragon fic so give constructive criticism on the story and especially on the ancient language (I am in desperate need of English to ancient language dictionary lol) I hope you liked it. **


End file.
